Soul Ethic's Halloween Special: Night of Terrible Slender
by SoulEater 676
Summary: In this short story, Soul tells a scary story that ends up being real! Can he defeat this ultimate nightmare? Rated M for language and graphic detail


_Preconditions: You must read the story of __Soul_ _Ethic's_ _up to chapter 4, or this story won't make sense. It take's place around the chapter 4 timeline_

Special Halloween story.

**Soul Ethic's: Night of Terrible** **Slender**

Soul was sitting in his house on Halloween night. He didn't like to dress up during Halloween. It was never a real big thing back in the Web world, but in the My Little Pony world, it seemed to be a pretty big thing going down. Every pony was dressed up in a ridiculous costume that was either really creative or just a lame idea.

Unluckily for Soul, all of the mane 6 decided to hang out in his house. Not even Spike wanted to be part of this life. Rumors say that Spike went off into the dragon area. Soul heard that it was south west of Equestria. That left only Soul as the only male around the area that he knew himself.

Soul kept looking out the window. Ever since the transformation since he landed on this realm, every pony looked so human to him. He was so used to seeing all of these ponies looking like, well, ponies. I guess he did himself a favor by doing it, for this made him more relax around the whole town.

"Hey Soul." Soul heard a cheerful voice coming from behind him. He turned to see Rainbow Dash. She was wearing a costume that looked like the famous Daring Doo. But to Soul, it just looked like she was getting ready for a safari in the amazon.

"What Dash?" Soul asked, in his usual, grumpy self.

"I was wondering when you are going to join the rest of us," Dash asked, pointing behind her with her thumb. "We're already waiting on you for you to change to your costume."

Soul sighed. "I don't dress up in costume's for Halloween. I like to stay out of holidays for as long as possible."

"But you look like that you're ready for a business meeting at any point in time." Dash mocked.

Soul frowned. He always wore his suit in tie, regardless of day. This was his favorite outfit in the world and he didn't feel like giving in so easy. "You dare to mock your guardian?"

Dash stepped back and shook her head. "I meant no harm of course!" She exclaimed.

Soul became a guardian around five days ago. He had so much promise to be the guardian of the Soul Eater realm. But fate had other plans for him, for he was stuck in the My Little Pony realm till he dies. Well, until a year was over. That was a rumor about guardians, but most of them die before a year.

Soul stood up. "Fine, I'll join everyone." He bluntly said.

"Alright!" Dash exclaimed, grabbed Soul's arm and dragged him into Soul's little living room.

Soul made it in the room and he can clearly see what each and every pony was wearing.

Twilight Sparkle looked like she was wearing brown monk robes with a rope around her neck area. She looked like she was wearing flip flop sandals. She was also wearing an old school witch's hat with a hole cut out for her horn. Soul could believe that Twilight went into the Harry Potter realm and took a witch's hat.

Rarity was wearing a sparkly dress that was OBVIOUSLY covered in diamonds. She was wearing high heels, and had a diamond covered purse. _I know this pony loves diamonds but jesus. _Soul thought to himself. He notice that she had a diamond covered tiara.

Pinky Pie was dress up as a cheerleader. Her top part was blue with a gold outline. Her skirt was blue in the inside and was outlined in gold just around the edges. She had a gold sweatband on her head and was wearing blue cleats.

Applejack just looked like herself, but had a different cowboy hat on. Nothing much need to describe there.

Fluttershy was dressed in a green skin suit that covered everything except her face. She had antennas coming above her forehead and giant butterfly wings. In short, she looked like a giant butterfly.

They were sitting a giant circle circle. There were two spots that were for Dash and Soul. All of them were kneeling on pillows that Twilight brought from next door.

"You're not wearing anything for Halloween?" Twilight asked.

Soul shook his head. "Like I told Dash here, I don't like dressing up in costumes. I don't find that concept very appealing."

"But it's Halloween Darling!" Rarity said. "I bet if you come to the shop real quick, I bet I can make you a costume that would fit you perfectly!"

"I don't want to look ridiculous." Soul said. "I will stay undressed, and give mints out to any passerby's that knock on my door." He looked at everyone and knelt down on a pillow. "What? Are we telling scary stories or something?"

"Actually yes." Said Dash, "It was my turn, and I know that this story will really scare you."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Charming..." he said sarcastically.

"Alright, everyone ready?"

Everyone except Fluttershy nodded. "Just... Don't make it to scary, OK Dash?" She said quietly.

Dash shook her head. "That wouldn't be considered a scary story then!"

Fluttershy crouched up into a ball.

Everyone was paying attention to Dash's story.

_"Luigi's mansion theme" background._

**Dash's Story:**

_It was a dark and moonless night. Everypony was sound asleep at there homes. Some may say what happen this night was just a mere coincidence that these series of events happens, but other says it was chosen by fate..._

"Come on Dash," Applejack interrupted. "Not 'Night of Shadowmare' again."

"Excuse me who's telling the story here?" Dash spat back.

"Mind if I don't ask, but has Dash told this story before?" Soul whispered to Twilight.

"Yes she has. She's been telling this same story for about three years now." Twilight whispered back.

"Hey!" Dash yelled. "I can hear the both of you over there!" She calmed down a bit. "Now as I was saying,"

_That night, one little filly went out on this night on Halloween and did some late night trick-or-treating. She knocked on everyone's house to see if anypony will give her candy, but no one answered. No one came out to see that little pony to some candy on Halloween night._

_She found a dark creepy old house on the edge of ponyville and walked up to it. Filly's say that house was haunted by some hold pony that died a horrible death in that house. No one knows what happened, but some ponies say that the only thing left there is a dark shadow of a pony._

The filly had enough courage to knock on that cursed house. She muttered the words "Trick-or-Treat", and waited for the door to open with delight. The door opened alright, but in the slowest, and creepiest way possible.

The filly debated that should she go in or stay outside, and try the next house. Clueless, she walked into the house regardless of any signs of danger or darkness.

Fluttershy curled up into a ball and hid her face in between her knees. Applejack and Rarity just looked away after hearing this story about a million times. Twilight just pulled out a note pad and started writing down some notes about something useless. But Soul still paid attention to the story.

_She walked in and answered blandly, a simple "Hello?" The door behind her just closed in an instant. Now the young filly was scared now, for there were now lights anywhere inside the house._

She walked down the hallway to reach the staircase and climbed up it, even though it was completely stupid. She walked up and every step creaked. It sounded like that the stair would collapse at any second. She made it to the top of the stair well, but was terrified out of her life.

There was no doors from where she can tell, but she barely saw a door at the end of the hallway. She walked over there and opened the door to only find...

Fluttershy tensed up, Rarity and applejack just put it off, Twilight was still writing, and Soul kept attention.

_Shadomare! The dark pony was standing right in front of our filly friend._

Fluttershy just hid behind some bookcase that was nearby. Soul face palmed to that action.

_The filly screamed! She quickly ran down the stairs and tried to break down the door. But she was to weak to do so!_

_After that night, some say that you can still hear that filly still trying to break out of that door, in hope to escape._

Luigi's mansion theme ends.

"The End!" Dash said with a giant smiled.

Soul gave Dash a blank stare. He thought about the story for a minute, and then said, "That was one of the saddest excuses for a scary story that I've ever heard in my life."

Dash's mouth dropped. "Can you make a better scary story then -Teeth?"

Soul thought for a minute. "As a matter of fact yes I can." He crossed his legs and rose his voice. "Everypony, gather around. This is what a real scary story is like."

"Not again..." Fluttershy said in the distance.

**Soul's Story:**

_Metroid Prime 2: Agon Wastes theme plays in background_

_Our little tale of woe starts back when the forest wasn't the way it was when. No bother why where the location, or the timeline we do so say, but I recommend around the 2000's era, strictly at night. We have a young couple, around their mid twenties, enjoying the_night.

"Great, and old time story." Dash said.

"Keep in mind Dash," Soul said, "I was the only one who didn't interrupt your story. Can you be nice enough not to interrupt mine?"

"Fine" Dash said, pouting.

"Great, now where was I?"

_Our man, was lean and strong. A track star he was, with strong healthy legs that will carry him across many miles. And the lass, was fair, not to ugly, but not to over pretty as well. They both looked like to be a fine couple together, maybe get married in the future._

_Now, our main man as lost a bet with one of his friends that he trusted with his life. So, he and his girlfriend had to spend the night in the creepy dark woods that were just outside of town._

"_I don't want to go!" The lass, said before the trip. "It's to scary."_

Our man convinced her otherwise that it's just a forest, and nothing more. They hiked into the woods and set up camp there for a the night. The trees were tall, and thick that you can't even see the nighttime sky. There was a bath house nearby and was powered by a generator not to far away.

They brought a flashlight with no extra batteries, and were set up directly in the middle of the forest. The lass, was afraid of the location, for a giant tree about fifty yards long was right beside them.

"It will be fine, nothing will hurt us." Our man said.

They lay and wait in the middle of the forest for about a hour or so. That was until the lass saw something in the trees.

"I thought I just saw a tall man." The lass said walking towards where she saw the man.

"Wait!" the man said.

But it was too late.

Everypony in the room was tensed up and sweating. Soul was speaking in a smooth, but drastic voice that no one turned their eyse away from him.

_There was a scream, a horrible scream that can be heard throughout the whole forest. Our man ran towards he last saw his girl, only to found a blood stained grass, and a note._

"I've taken your girl, and now I'm coming to get you." It said

With absolute horror, our man fled to the generators, and hid there. Fear almost consumed him, for he knew that his girl is gone forever. He used the flashlight and looked around the corner of the generator. He saw a tall, slender man.

All the ponies there were hugging their pillows now.

_He was a tall man wearing a black suit. Under that suit, there was a white collar with a black tie. It was the face that disturbed him the most. Some say you look at him, and you see a pale white bald man. But, he had no face to express emotion with._

_Making a mad dash for the bath house he saw earlier, he kept runing, but yet he was yet some how slowed to a gentle walking pace. He made it to the wash rooms, constantly looking back to see the man getting farther and farther behind._

_He walked past the bath house to see that there was another note:_

"You can't out run me boy."

The note startled our man, for he jumped back from reading it, to only hit against something cold. It wasn't metal or something like wood. He turned to face the object.

All the ponies were bracing themselves.

_The slender man was there!_

A lighting strike happened outside of Soul's house. All the ponies screamed.

_Our man's eyes became nothing buy static from seeing the slenderman's blank face. He was frozen and dead slenderman's outstretched arms came and choked our guy to death. No one saw the body the next day, just a note reading:_

_"If you're reading this, then you will be next."_

_Agon wastes theme ends._

"The end." Soul said calmly.

All the ponies had a horrified expression on their face. Until Dash started laughing like crazy. "That's your story?" Dash laughed out. "'Watch out guys! A tall man with no face will come and kill you tonight!' That was too funny!"

"Laugh all you want Dash." Rarity said. "But we all screamed when Soul was telling the story."

"You guys are wuss's." Dash said mockingly. "If I was that guy, I would've punched the slender man in the face!"

"Alright enough of this. Let's just go trick-or-treating now." Twilight said, standing up. "Soul," Soul looked up to Twilight. "Can you be Fluttershy's partner, after hearing that story, I doubt that she will go anywhere without any friends."

"Y-y-yes, that story was q-q-q-quiet scary." She muttered out.

Soul sighed. "I guess I can go with Fluttershy."

"Yay..." Fluttershy said.

Soul and Fluttershy went around all the houses in Ponyville, asking for candy and goodies. Fluttershy did of course, but Soul didn't. They were heading back to the Everfree forest to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Thanks for coming with me Soul..." Fluttershy said.

"No problem, that story scared me the first time I heard it as well." Soul looked at Fluttershy. "I couldn't sleep for about a week."

"Wow..." Fluttershy said. "You must get really scared when it comes to faceless people."

"Yeah it's just the fact what he does is scary on it's own."

Soul paused where he was walking for a minute. He thought he heard...

A dark haired pony came in front of Fluttershy and scared her. She scream and ran as fast as she can behind Soul. Soul looked at the pony again. "Rainbow Dash, take off the costume."

"Aww..." Dash said, in the black skin suit. "How did you know it was me?"

"Cause you just told me." Soul spat back.

Dash stood there for a minute. "DANG IT!" she yelled and took off the mask. "But I surely did give Fluttershy a good scare right?"

Soul straight up slapped Dash. "No that wasn't cool. Normally, if it was someone else I would agree." He pointed at Fluttershy. "But this is Fluttershy we're talking about."

Dash frowned. "Hey Fluttershy," Dash said looking at her. "I'm sorry for scaring you, it was just a joke."

"It's OK." She whimpered behind Soul. "Some how or another, I knew that was gonna happen."

Soul turned to face Fluttershy. "You think you can make it home from here?" Soul asked.

Fluttershy nodded her head. "I think I can manage, now that I know that Dash's scare is gone now." She began to walk towards her cottage. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Fluttershy!" Dash yelled waving good bye. She turned to face Soul. His face was cold. "What?"

Soul sighed again. "Next time, do that to me, so I can punch you in the face and not feel bad about it."

Soul heard some more foots steps coming from behind him. It was Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. "Did something happen?" Twilight asked.

"We heard a big gigantic scream from the other side of ponyville! I'm pretty sure anyone can hear it." Pinkie pie said.

"It was this ponies fault." Soul said, point his thumb towards Dash. "She scared the crap out of Fluttershy."

"Umm..." Dash said. "What's crap?"

Soul didn't have time to answer that question, as a giant scream can be heard from the distance. Right by Fluttershy's cottage. "I swear to God Dash, if you set something else up..." Soul said, running to the cottage.

"But I didn't this time!" Dash said, following behind Soul with the rest of the ponies.

Soul stopped right by the cottage and looked around for Fluttershy. "Fluttershy!" He yelled out, trying to get her attention.

No answer.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Soul yelled again.

He heard a small whimper to his right. Fluttershy was curled up to a ball on the floor. He knelt beside her. "What happened?" He asked in a strong voice.

"I-I-I-I-I-I- S-s-s-s-s-s-aaaaww h-h-h-h-h-him." Fluttershy muttered out.

"Saw who?" Soul asked.

"The Slender man." Fluttershy squeaked, pointing to Soul's right.

Soul was puzzled. "I just made that story up for a good scare. There was no way that the Slender man could be re-"

He froze, after looking to his right. In the distance, he can see a tall man in a black tux. He had long arms.

And a blank white face.

_Slender man theme song watch?v=eMgbfFpXZu0 plays in background._

Soul stood there in horror. His eyes began to see small static bits. All the ponies were right behind him, looking at Fluttershy. "What's wrong scruffy?" Applejack asked.

"Take Fluttershy, and go deep into the Everfree forest." Soul said bluntly. "Do it now!" He raised his voice on that one.

Dash was about to say something, until she saw the Slender man in the distance. She turned away, and picked up Fluttershy and ran into the forest. The others quickly followed, and Soul did too. His eyes were half static.

He caught up with Rarity, Twilight, Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy on the ground. _I can't believe this at all..._ Soul said in his mind. _Slender man being real?_

"Everyone here?" Soul asked. He counted up everyone's heads. "Where's Applejack?"

A blood curdling scream can be heard in the distant forest. "Oh god..." Soul said.

"Oh my gosh! The Slender man took Applejack!" Rarity exclaimed.

Everyone went into panic right then and there. Soul stood up and shouted, "HEY CALM DOWN!" All the ponies stopped where they where. "I know how to defeat the Slender man. I just need to get close to him.

"But I don't think he can be killed." Twilight said. "One look at him and you die!"

"That's not true." Soul said. "From what I've read, you can look at him for a brief second, that will leave enough time for me to end his life. I'ts probably just a hacker thinking that he's funny."

Dash was shaking. "S-s-s-soul... What is that?" She said pointing behind him.

Soul turned to see a white piece of paper with Applejack's cutie mark on it. "Damnit." Soul swore to himself. "Alright nobody panic, the Slender man is with us, but he can't do anything to us unless we look at him."

"Right!" Pinkie pie said, turning around to meet the Slender man. Her eyes went into instant static.

"RUN!" Dash shouted. Soul, Dash, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy ran as fast as they could.

They stopped about two hundred yards where they last saw the Slender man. "OK, that was too close." Soul gasped out.

"OK look Soul," Dash began, "I don't know what kind of prank you're to pull, but I don't find this to be very funny at all! Call off this prank right now!"

"I'm sorry Dash." Soul started. "But I never joke. Everything is business. This is no prank and I don't know this guy."

Dash curled up into a ball and started to cry a little. "There is no such thing as Slender man, there is no such thing as Slender man..." She kept saying to herself.

"Look Soul." Twilight said. "I don't want to do this anymore. I think we should just hide for no-" She said, until she went pass Soul and picked up another note.

"You can't." It said, as a four pair of arms took Twilight into the dark.

"Fuck this shit!" Soul yelled, getting his console ready. "Anti-Hack!"

It didn't work, and his eyes started to become static. "Oh hell no..." He turned around and grabbed Dash, and Fluttershy by the collar. He then notice something. "Where's Rarity?"

"OVER HERE!" She yelled. She looked almost relieved to see Soul. He quickly let go of Dash and Fluttershy and made a mad dash towards Rarity. His eyes became even more static.

Rarity's eyes went instantly static as soon as Soul stopped. That only meant one place for Slender man to be. He did a backwards roll and ran back towards Fluttershy and Dash. He actually tripped the Slender man. "RUN!" Soul yelled!

All three of them started to run as fast as they can, as they heard Rarity scream behind them. It was almost a bloody death.

They stopped about five hundred yards away from where they last saw Rarity. "This is some outrageous bull right now..." Soul panted out.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy panted out.

"He's not a hacker..." Soul realized. "He's an actual character, of whom I which I can't kill." Soul put his hands in his pockets. "If only there was some wa-" He felt a piece of paper. _Is that..._

Dash flew up in the air. "I'm going back home! You can't stop me Soul!" She said flying away from them both. A few minutes later, another scream that sounded like Rainbow Dash can be heard from the distance.

Fluttershy crouched down onto her knees. "I can't do this Soul." She cried out. "I just can't anymore..."

"Just hang on almost ther-" He turned around to see Fluttershy gone. Everyone except him has been taken by the Slender man.

He paused and waited to see some static come to his eyes. He breathed hard and concentrated on exploding his energy. _If I go out, I'm going out with a bang._ He thought.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Slender man standing right behind him. Soul grabbed him by the collar and flew up into the air. His eyes were almost completely static.

"Surprise mother fucker!" Soul said, before using an explosive wave in the sky.

_Slender man theme song ends._

Soul woke up the next day feeling refreshed in his bed. After defeating the Slender man, everyone had a case of deja vu, and don't remember the event.

Everyone except Soul.

Soul got dressed and walked out to Everfree forest. Everyone was there and alive. Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

_I have some unfinished business. _Soul thought to himself. He walked into one of the dark parts of the forest and waited there until he felt a sensation.

His eyes started to go static again.

He turned to face the Slender man behind him. His eyes were clear as day now. Soul reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Looking for this Slendy?" Soul mocked.

Slender man instantly took the dollar bill out of Soul's hand and put it in his pocket.

"Now leave this realm. Go have fun in another one Slendy." He said, patting Slender man on the shoulder.

The Slender man nodded, and instantly disappeared.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

_"Gimmie 20 dollars" Ron Brownz_

_Eether boy!  
Dj self!  
Ooooooh!_

[Chorus: x4]  
No wifin in the club  
Gimme 20 dollarz!  
Gimme 20 dollarz!  
Gimme 20 dollarz!

[Verse 1:]  
No wifing in the club!  
Rose got me bent all night fag  
I've been watchin u got short pinned all night fag  
She a barbie and u been playin kent all night fag  
You a sucka she got you for your rent all night  
Play ya position in the club or gimme 20 dollarz  
No kissin in the club or gimme 20 dollarz  
No trickin in the club or gimme 20 dollarz  
You on a mission in the club so gimme (hey!) 20 dollarz

[Hook:]  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
(They ain't ready-ready!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)

[Verse 2:]  
No wifin in the club!  
I can't cuff in the club, I ain't officer ricky  
JH flashy, fly like a frisbee  
Tea Bagz the movement, ya'll still with me (I'm still here)  
The boy shake down, we runz the cityy  
You know the motto, we keepz it gwinnin

Rose bottles, yes we sippin  
Haze in the air [cough cough], yes we piffin  
Told you before, still dippin like lipton

[Chorus x4]

[Verse 3:]  
No wifin in the club!  
Nah gimme 20 dollarz for all you trickin  
Gimme 20 dollarz for Mmm Mmm kissin  
All you lovers, ya'll do the wifin  
I'll be the plumber, I'll do the pipin  
Tea Bag boys, sippin on bubb  
Usher ass niggahz makin love in the club  
Big big tipper, Me Cafe  
Bitch don't like me then she must (hey!) be gay

[Hook:]  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
(They ain't ready-ready!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)

[Verse 4:]  
No wifin in the club!  
DJ Self, sittin in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g  
I won't eat her, I just beat her  
I call her a spare tire, pull her out when I need her  
And she sneaky (sneaky), real sneaky (sneaky)  
All the Tea Bag boyz call her freaky  
Straight to the telly, never pass no dub  
Cause you never see self in the club in lovee

[Chorus x4]

[Verse 5:]  
No wifin in the club!  
You put me in a pot, I'm boiling hot (hot!)  
You wanna shop, girl I hope you got(got!)  
Me a trick, I think that's not (nope!)  
Fuck with Sha, I have you on the block (uh-huh!)  
Poppy stop, a hundred on the spot (wooo!)  
Bring it back so I could stack (like this!)  
Bring that ass so I could slap (like that!)  
Sha money, just like that (Uhh!)

[Hook:]  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
(They ain't ready-ready!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)  
No (no) hand (hand) cuffin in the club! (club!)

[Verse 6:]  
No wifin in the club!  
No handcuffin, it's over for that wife shit  
I'm on my jerk dog, fuck two dyke shit  
Tall, red bone, 6'2" blonde nice tits  
And they got they own cush, just how I like it  
It's kingking no buying shots of patron  
I got the cali burner, one more round and I'm gone  
Young Tea Bag Picasso and pimpin is my art  
So save that holdin hand shit for ya man in central park

[x4:]  
No wifin in the club  
Gimme 20 dollarz!  
Gimme 20 dollarz!  
Gimme 20 dollarz!


End file.
